


More Than A Kiss

by just_another_gay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Hickeys, first gay make out, make out, not out to parents, recently gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: basically Brooke and Chole are making out and brooke gets a solution to Chloes problem (no smut)





	More Than A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is an almost exact situation that i was in with my old gf,,except it's what i wish i would have said. i've been wanting to get this stupid senario out of my head for ages except i never know any girl on girl ships to write about so i always turn towards these two skskfsajflkadlfhja

It had been a few weeks since Chloe and I had started dating. 

My whole life I've felt like something was different about me. I always seemed to like the female characters in movies  _way_ too much and as a kid I'd always find the prettiest girl at the store and compliment her. I always thought that was normal but latley I've been noticing that I think about girls a  _lot_. Like more than I think the normal teenager does. I was kind of freaked that I might not be striaght so I tested it; I hooked up with this guy to see if it was the same and while we were  _doing it_ I realized that I had started to think about one of my friends... one of my friends who  _isn't a boy._

So a  _week later_ (yes it took me a whole week to work up the courage to tell her) I told said friend that I think I have a crush on her. But luckily for me she was in the exact same boat! Only she had figured it out a month ago when I was spending the night once. So after a long talk (and a little bit of tears from my part) we decided to try dating.

Now to set the tone picture this: Chloe and I on her bed, Spider Man Homecoming plays on her TV, I'm straddling her lap. We're making out. 

I've made out before, plenty of times but never like this, never with someone I care  _this_ much about. It's all so new and so exciting? Scary? Can it be both? Chloe does this thing where she'll start kissing your neck while also grabbing your butt and let me tell you... that shit is hot as hell. I think I would have asked to marry me right then and there if I wasn't preoccupied with trying to run my fingers through her hair while not tangling her hair.

A few times she started to keep her lips in one spot and suck but then she'd move on. Eventually she sighed and put her head on my chest. Pouting.

I was going to ask her what was wrong when she mumbled "I want to give you a hickey so badly but I can't let your parents see." I was confused for a second, why would my parents care, they know I'm sexually active, hell I'm on birth control for that very reason. But then it hit me.

Why would I have a hickey coming back from  _Chloes_ house. 

My parents track my location too so it's not like I could lie. My parents would flip their shit if they knew I was dating a girl, especially Chloe.

But then I got an idea...

"You could give me a hickey somewhere else...somewhere they wouldn't see..." I was afraid she wouldn't understand what I was saying so to make sure she got my point I grabbed her hands and placed them right on my boobs. By the look on her face I'd say she understood what I was saying.

I kissed her one more time for good measure (and then maybe a second) and drew back a bit, just enough so that she could see me,  _all of me._

Without breaking eye contact I gripped the bottom of my shirt and hoisted it up and over my head. I've done this a ton of times with guys so I knew how to make it  _really_ look good. Pleasant to the eye I guess. If my body is art does that make me the artist? Or would God be the artist since technically  _he_ made me? I don't know and I'm too turned on to care much.

She tracked my movenments like a hawk, like she couldn't see enough of it. Or like she didn't want to miss a single thing, kinda like she was trying to memerize my body as if she was never gonna see it again, which seemed like a stupid thought cause it's not like I'm going anywhere for a long time.

The second I started to lean back down towards her she was on mer, kissing my neck and going lower so she was kissing and licking my chest, and then even  _lower._ If I thought I would have married her before well...

It seemed kind of unfair that I was shirtless (I still had a bra on don't get  _crazy_ ) when she was still fully clothed. So I gripped her chin and lifted her face off my breasts and close to my face. "Don't you think maybe  _both_  of us should lose our shirts _"_ I tried to use my  _sexy_ voice but you could still totally hear my excitment even through my tone. Her eyebrows went up a little and she smirked. 

"Damn, who knew you'd be so demanding?" She said as she quickly took her shirt off and tossed it to the side. We went back on how we were before, only this time I had a nice view and new places to put my hands and mouth. 

In the end we were both a mess, her hair looked like she had gotten into a fight with someone and both our chests (and a little of her neck... oops). We ended the night with a selfie, shirtless and hickeys out for the world to see. By the world I mean Chloes private story on Snapchat. 

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking about making this a series and part 2 is Chloe finding out she likes Brooke. thoughts ???


End file.
